


[podfic] you in that dress (my thoughts I confess)

by reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Color Guard, M/M, Marching Band, Nerd Derek Hale, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Derek Hale is the hot guy in color guard. (He's the only guy in color guard.)"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you in that dress (my thoughts I confess)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you in that dress (my thoughts I confess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052034) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



**Coverartist** **:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)    


**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - High School, Marching Band, Color Guard, Awkward Crush, Nerd Derek Hale

 

**Length:**  00:20:10  
  
 **Download links:** **You can download this podfic as an mp3 **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_you%20in%20that%20dress%20\(my%20thoughts%20I%20confess\)_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)**


End file.
